Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a camera module.
Background of the Related Art
A camera module may include an optical system comprising at least one lens. At this time, the optical system may include an actuator module configured to perform an auto-focusing function and hand-shake correction function.
The actuator module may be variably configured and generally uses a VCM (Voice Coil Motor). The VCM can perform an auto-focusing function by being operated through electromagnetic interaction between a magnet secured on a holder member and a coil wound on a periphery of a bobbin reciprocally arranged at a lens barrel side.
At this time, a lateral wall of the holder member of the VCM is formed with a through hole corresponding to the magnet in terms of shape, and the through hole is adhesively fixed by the magnet using an adhesive member. In order to form a through hole on the holder member, it is essential to use a slide core on an injection-molded holder member with resin. A manufacturing cost of a mold having a slide core used for forming a through hole at a lateral surface is higher cost-wise 10 to 15 times than a general injection mold, which eventually results in increased manufacturing cost of parts. Furthermore, another disadvantage is that there is a high possibility of foreign objects being introduced into camera module due to short gap path formed by a shield can, a base and a holder member.